moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Of Magic and Monsters (Dark Dreams Incident)
This event took place during the Dark Dreams Incident campaign, on June 1, 2017. The event was created and DMed, and this account written by Aldorae Starseeker of the Storm Glaive. Of Magic and Monsters In Darkshire the Archmage Aldorae Starseeker briefed everyone in her group about the events that were to transpire. Knowledge that was once thought lost had been recovered in the form of a spellbook containing some of the most powerful and complex protection spells. Unfortunately a good portion of the book had been ruined by time, the elements, and magic itself. From this Aldorae was able to wrangle together important aspects of the spell Grand Magus Antonidus used against the Undead Scourge when they assaulted Dalaran. This ultimately different spell was dubbed the "Umbra Ward" and Aldorae meant to use it to combat the shadowy forces assaulting Duskwood. Throughout Duskwood there were three points where arcane runes could be set into the earth and provide a well-enough coverage to the region for the greatest affect. Aldorae had already set one just south of the river that borders Elwynn, in Brightwood. The team setting out from Darkshire needed only to prime and set two runes. One near farmland, south of Darkshire; and a second on the opposite end of the region, near the graveyard of Raven Hill. Before the group set out, Aldorae bestowed upon each of them a gift. It was a mere pinch of Hourglass Sand that would allow them to recover from grievous wounds or to correct a terrible mistake. How she came upon this substance is unknown simply because no one asked and Aldorae never said anything. As the runes were set into place the group was attacked by shades of minimal power. As the rune was set, and the anti-shadow aura ignited, the threat of attack became nonexistant. On the way to Raven Hill the group was set upon by what they collectively named a "Shadow Wraith" a being of dark and terrible powers of manipulation and fear. It was hard for others to perceive, but the Wraith did have physical form, however its being was so dark that no defining edges could be made out, simply a haunting silhouette. Barely holding onto their courage, the casters poured their energies into the last set of runes to activate the Umbra Ward. Before they could finish the spell, the Wraith returned, casting Death upon one person at a time. In its rage other greater shades assaulted the group and a handful fell to battle. As much as the party wanted to, assaulting the Wraith seemed impossible until the last rune was primed and the Umbra Ward was completely active. With its powerful debilitating effect against the shadow, the group was able to banish the last of the shades, the wraith, and ensure the runes remained ignited for a time. Currently they are holding steady with arcane energy from nearby leylines, however this is not a permanent solution. Without someone to regulate their energy source the runes will eventually lose power and stop working completely. Aldorae suggested this decline may take several years in a best case scenario. Category:Events Category:Stories Category:Dark Dreams Incident